


the chemistry between us

by beedragony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Based on a Tumblr Post, First Dates, First Meetings, Gay Panic, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedragony/pseuds/beedragony
Summary: Scorpius has to deliver a very important assignment, but forgets about one of the most important rules: you must not enter the chemistry lab wearing shorts.Well, at least one cute student with beautiful green eyes (wearing pants) is there to help.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	the chemistry between us

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this](https://sregurb.tumblr.com/post/611220847196274688/lmao-imagine-your-otp) post

Fuck.  


Fuck, fuck, fuck.  


Scorpius was fucked.  


Shit.  


Why he had to be a fucking moron?  


All had begun last week when that bastard of a teacher gave one assignment impossible to do in just one week, with a group of people that would only worry about Scorpius putting their names in it or not.  


And Scorpius could be stupid, talkative, and easily distracted, but he wasn't dumb, or irresponsible. He began the assignment as soon as the professor asked, but it was a group thing, after all. If doing it in a group in just one week was already impossible, imagine doing it alone. He had been through that before, though, done countless group assignments alone, so he wouldn't fail this time.  


The outcome? Well, he had yet to finish one quart of it and was already Tuesday, when he had to deliver it in his lab class Wednesday morning.  


So, logically, he spent the whole night doing what he had to and finishing the shit nobody helped to do, having left only three hours before his class. He printed one page with only his name on it and another one with his and his classmates' names in case they didn't do the assignment without him (spoiler: they didn't) to threat them to deliver the shit that would cost one quart of the final grade without their names in it if they didn't pay him money.  


Don't judge him, alright? Scorpius was a college student, he didn't have money. That was the manly way he got some spare cash.  


All good until here, nothing wrong, all in the conforms. But, as I said in the beginning, Scorpius was a fucking moron, Scorpius was fucked, because if he already usually was a moron, when he was tired he was a lot worse, and he only slept two hours that night. He barely managed to get ready on time and got to his class at the last minute; he got at the last minute in his lab class that was forbidden to enter wearing shorts, wearing shorts.  


Fuck. He _had_ to deliver the assignment. He couldn't risk losing that much in his final grade. But it was already 7:58am, his class would begin in two minutes, Scorpius lived ten minutes away from campus (walking), and he was wearing fucking shorts. Great, really. He was feeling crazy, desperate, insane. He began doing the way back home in the middle of his distress, but there was no way. It wouldn't work. It wouldn't work. If Scorpius didn't get to class before 8:10am he would receive an F right in the fucking face, free hate from his group mates (that wasn't mates at all), and a knife to his heart and ego.  


Scorpius, again, wasn't dumb. The assignment he had in hands would be the best out of his class, he was sure. So what would he do? The professor was too much of an asshole to accept it if Scorpius didn't make it into class, and he was reluctant to give it to his group with the page full of names that didn't do anything to help him out only to not fail, but that looked like his only option. He would have to swallow his own goddamn pride.  


Well, it looked like his only option, until it didn't.  


A student passed walking by the same corridor Scorpius was freaking out in. A student that, besides being the same height and having the same body type as his, was wearing pants.  


Scorpius didn't think about it, he just trowed himself at the student and began to speak.  


"Hey! I need your pants!"  


The student stared weirdly at him, beautiful green eyes averting his gaze from his phone and focusing on him.  


"Ahn-"  


"Please trust me I need your pants, I'm- I- assignment, late, I have to deliver it trust me. We need to change clothes right now," and he was dragging the boy into the men's bathroom without any further explanation. He felt scared green eyes falling over him, but Scorpius couldn't care less about the color of those beautiful eyes and if they were really scared of him or not. It was a life or death situation here, alright?  


When he came to his senses again, he was already changed and running towards his class, stopping only to get a pen and write his own number in the hand of the other student.  


"Message me so we can change clothes later! Thank you very much, you saved my life!"  


And then Scorpius ran, and ran, and ran and got to his class with his neat hair looking like a bird's nest, out of breath, assignment in hands, at 8:09am.  


He almost cried from relief. He owed his own life to the boy.  


Scorpius delivered the assignment with everyone's name in it and watched his class like he normally would. Unbelievable, really.  


When he left class a hundred euros richer, going to the nearer cafeteria since adrenaline wasn't pumping through his tired veins anymore, he noticed a new message.

 **8:08am: hey, i dont know your name, but we changed clothes**  


_9:07am: Hello! Sorry about that, but you saved my life. Thank you!  
_

_9:07am: My name is Scorpius, btw.  
_

_9:08am: Let me know how I owe you back. I can give you some cash if you'd like._  


**9:10am: oh, no problem, i just wanted my pants back**  


_9:12am: Don't worry! I can throw you some cash, haha. It is the least I can do.  
_

_9:12am: That must've been scary.  
_

_9:12am: Lmk when you get off class and we can change back.  
_

_9:13am: I'm at the cafeteria near the first entrance.  
_

_9:13am: I can meet you anywhere._  


**9:15am: i'm going to the cafeteria  
**

**9:15am: buy me a coffee instead of giving me money and it's all good**  


_9:16am: Ok!_

So Scorpius waited for a little bit. It wasn't very long before he could see dark, messy hair and gorgeous green eyes outside the cafeteria he was in. The boy looked kinda unsure, biting his bottom lip and rubbing his hands in Scorpius' shorts, looking around.  


Scorpius smiled and raised his hand, managing to capture the other's attention, calling him to sit at the table Scorpius was in.  


"Ahn, hi."  


"Hello! Sorry for before. It was a matter of life or death, really."  


"No problem," he shrugged and set on the chair before Scorpius.  


"My name is Scorpius, by the way. Yours?"  


"Albus," he replied with a small smile gracing his face.  


Albus, Scorpius realized, was pretty. He'd been unable to pay much attention in that fact in the middle of his panic and all that, but now, when all had calmed down, he could appreciate the green in those eyes and the beauty in the dark and messy locks of hair falling in his pretty (too pretty, in fact) face.  


"Albus... well, I guess I can't say much about your name having a name like Scorpius, right?" he chuckled, watching Albus' smile grow in his face.  


"Hm, Scorpius is a cool name, though. Why did you need my pants, Scorpius?"  


Scorpius flushed, averting his gaze from Albus and clearing his throat, sheepish.  


"Ahn, well, I'm majoring in Chemistry, and I had to deliver an assignment today that would be one quart of my final grade. It was, hm, a group assignment, but I did it alone and had to stay awake the whole night doing it to be able to finish in time. But I'm- when I'm tired I get more stupid than usual, you know?" Albus chuckled, nodding. "And the lab has two major rules: is forbidden the entrance of students without the lab coat or using shorts, but I forgot and just got whatever was easier to put in because, again, I didn't sleep very well. So when I saw you in the corridor I was in survival mode, alright? Or you let me borrow your pants or I died." Albus legit laughed this time, covering his mouth with his right hand. Hm. Cute. "Fortunately everything went well. Thank you very much, and sorry, it must've been very weird for you."  


"Well, it was, but that's alright. I'm happy I could help."  


"Thanks." Scorpius smiled big, feeling the pain spreading in his own cheeks. When he realized what he was doing, he averted his gaze again, focusing on the moss-green hoodie Albus was wearing and wondering if it was as warm and comfy as it looked. "Yeah so, hm, anyways. I still think it's not enough just buying you a coffee. I probably owe you my life to be honest."  


Scorpius gazed at Albus again and was the other boy's turn to blush and look away.  


"You could, hm, give me my pants back, buy me a coffee and, hm, go on a date with me."  


Scorpius opened his mouth, frowning, but no sound came out. Albus wanted to... go on a date with him? That was an interesting turn of events. Quite surprising, really.  


"But-! But only if you want to! I- I don't even know if you're queer or not," Albus said, and Scorpius could feel the panic and the nervousness deep in his voice. Scorpius blinked a little, bringing himself closer to the table.  


"Hm, Ok."  


"........Ok?"  


"Ok, I can go on a date with you."  


Albus looked wide-eyed to Scorpius, surprised and flushed. Scorpius was the one surprised, really. Why was Albus that surprised if he was the one asking Scorpius out? And why had he asked Scorpius out in the first place? Scorpius was pretty too, of course. He knew that. But what Scorpius had in beauty, he had in messiness as well. He was... kinda weird. Besides, he stopped Albus, a complete stranger at the time, in the middle of a corridor asking for his fucking pants. That was really, really weird. But Albus asked him out, so, why not. He must be kinda weird, too, which is completely fine by Scorpius.  


"Really?" Albus asked, looking hopeful. Scorpius smiled, nodding.  


"You're cute. And pretty. It would be a waste not to go out with you. I'm kind of shocked you asked me out, to be honest."  


"Well, you're cute and pretty too. And kinda weird, which is good, 'cause I'm kinda weird too."  


Scorpius smiled.  


"That's good. That's really good."  


"Do you have any more classes this morning?"  


"Nope, just after 12pm. You?"  


"I don't. I'm majoring in Zoology by the way."  


"That's cool!"  


Albus chuckled.  


"Well, yeah. Want to, like, count this as a date, then? Since we have time and all."  


"Yeah, yeah that would be cool. I'll buy you your coffee, come on."  


They both got up and went to the counter. Scorpius and Albus exchanged shy glances at first, but Scorpius never remained shy for long, so he made sure to talk until he couldn't anymore, until he lost his voice (spoiler: he didn't), feeling happier than he should when he made Albus laugh, laughing his fair of times as well.  


Well, Scorpius could be stupid, talkative, and easily distracted, he could be nor dumb, nor irresponsible. He could be fucked, desperate, and fucking weird. On that very strange day, however, assignment delivered, having fun with Albus, a boy as weird as him with which he was arranging a second date already, Scorpius realized he could be very, very lucky too.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [tumblr](https://bkhijk.tumblr.com) if you want to :)


End file.
